Ninja Monkey (BTDRN)
The Ninija Monkey first appeared in BTD5 and followed out through the rest off the games. It re-appears in BTDRN with some other stuff, I guess. Stats Range: 35 Attack speed: 1/0.7s Pierce: 2 Projectile type: Sharp Damage: 1 Upgrades Top path Seeking shuriken ($200) (1/0/0) Shurikens home in on bloons. Homing radius: 0 -> 10 Distraction ($350) (2/0/0) Every 3rd shuriken knocks a bloon back by 15 RBS Flash bomb ($800) (3/0/0) Every 2 seconds, the ninja throws a bomb that stuns bloons Blast size PBE (Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion): 1 Blast pierce: 20 Blast damage: 1 Blast stun duration: 1s (MOAB-class immune Bloon Sabotage ($4,000) (4L/0/0) Sabotage ability: Slows bloons down by 50% their speed for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60s This affects everything ZOMG and weaker. Grand Saboteur ($32,000) (5L/0/0) Ability weakens the production of bloons for a while. Sabotage slowdown: -50% -> -75% Special: Sabotaged bloons take 2x more damage Ability lasts 20 seconds to bloons onscreen and 10 seconds to approaching bloons for 10 seconds. Legendary Saboteur ($200,000) (6L/0/0) Weaken bloons in their rubber souls. Sabotage slowdown: -75% -> -95% (For everything weaker than the BAD, otherwise, the BAD is only slowed down by 50%) Extra sabotaged damage: x2 -> x4 Special: Afterwards, bloons (ZOMG and weaker) are slowed down by 5% permanently. Stacks 10 times. Sticky bomb ($5,000) (4R/0/0) Implants bombs on MOAB-class, dealing 500 damage. Bomb production speed: 1/1s Bombs take 3 seconds to explode. If a MOAB-class has been popped with the sticky bomb still attached, the bomb goes for only 1 of its children. Master bomber ($40,000) (5R/0/0) Deploys very powerful bombs. Bomb production speed: 1/1s -> 4/1s Bomb damage: 500 -> 2,000 Ultima bomber ($360,000) (6R/0/0) The uttermost powerful bombs! When a MOAB-class enters, they automatically get sticky-bombed. Bombs stack up to 4 times each Ultima-bombs: A variation of sticky bombs able to obliderate nearby bloons. Ultima blast size Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 3 Ultima damage (On targetted MOAB-class): 2,000 -> 10,000 Ultima damage (Otherwise): 1,000 Ultima pierce: Unlimited Mine hauling special: When a bloon leaks, the bomber deploys a bomb on every unit on the track, after three seconds, the bombs will blow up dealing 2,000 damage to everything. Cooldown: 30s Middle path Ninja disipline ($250) (0/1/0) Throws shurikens faster and over a greater range. Range: 35 -> 40 Attack speed: 1/0.7s -> 1/0.5s Sharp Shurikens ($300) (0/2/0) Shurikens pierce through 4 bloons each. Pierce: 2 -> 4 Double Shot ($850) (0/3/0) Throws 2 Shurikens at once! Bloonjitsu ($2,250) (0/4L/0) A powerful ninja that throws 5 shurikens at once! Grandmaster ninja ($20,000) (0/5L/0) Throws shurikens really fast, 15 at once. Attack speed: 5/0.5s -> 15/0.2s 1000 Shurikens ($250,000) (0/6L/0) In under a second, the ninja throws 1000 shurikens. Every third second attacking bloons it fires 1000 shurikens. Attack speed (Third second): 15/0.2s -> 10/0.01s Shinobi tactics ($1,850) (0/4R/0) Boosts nearby ninjas, stacking to up to 20 Shinobis. Attack speed boost: +5% Pierce boost: +1 (+20% when the ninja reaches over 5 pierce) Range boost: +2.5% Abode master ($25,000) (0/5R/0) Becomes more powerful with the ninjas around it. Attack speed: 2/0.5s -> 3/0.3s (+5% attack speed per ninja nearby (Max. +200%)) Pierce: 4 -> 10 (+1 per nearby ninja (Max. +25) Damage: 1 -> 3 (+1 every 5th ninja nearby (Max. +4) Shinobi tactics is replaced with Abode tactics. Abode tactics allows the following.. +25% Attack speed +25% Range +3 Pierce ''-25% Upgrade cost'' Shinobi tactics can stack 10 more times. Sensei ($200,000) (0/6R/0) A master at training ninjas. Abode tactics is replaced with Sensei's tactics, doing the following..: +75% Attack speed +75% Range +10 Pierce ''-50% Upgrade cost'' +2 Damage ''-25% Ability cooldown'' Endless Grandmasters can be placed within the Sensei's range. Shinobi's produce Abode tactics in range, no longer Shinobi tactics. Bottom path Caltrops ($250) (0/0/1) Deploys Caltrops on the ground. Produces 1 Caltrop per second. Caltrop duration: 60s + 1 Round Caltrop pierce: 2 Caltrop damage: 1 Iron-bustin Shurikens ($275) (0/0/2) Shurkins can pop anything. Powerful Shurikens ($1,500) (0/0/3) Shurikens are 4x stronger Damage (Shurikens): 1 -> 4 Sai ($3,000) (0/0/4L) Wields a Sai and swings it like a sword. Sai length: 20 Sai attack coverage: 35° Sai pierce: 40 Sai damage: 2 Sai attack speed: 1/1s Katana ($15,000) (0/0/5L) A glorified sai that's bigger, faster and stronger. Katana length: 20 -> 35 Katana attack coverage: 35° -> 60° Katana pierce: 40 -> 400 Katana damage: 2 -> 8 Katana attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.67s Samurai of the Stars ($400,000) (0/0/6L) (That kinda steals a name, doesn't it?) Discard the shurikens for an all-powerful, Samurai sword. SotS pierce: 400 -> Unlimited SotS damage: 8 -> 80 SotS attack speed: 1/0.67s -> 1/0.2s Cut in half special: If it damages a bloon by more than 50% of its RBE, it immediately destroys it. Things stronger than a BAD are immune. Shadow Double ($3,000) (0/0/4R) Shadow Double ability: casts its identical shadow self for 30 seconds! Attack speed: 1/0.7s -> 1/0.35s (1/0.25s with T1 middle crosspath) Cooldown: 60s (Instantly first use) Shadow Army ($20,000) (0/0/5R) Shadow copies become permanent. Ability also doubles pierce and damage for 30 seconds. Max. Shadows obtainable is 10 Shadow Colony ($200,000) (0/0/6R) Have as many shadow clones as you like, on limitations Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers